The hypothesis is that pamidronate, a biphosphonate drug that inhibits bone resorption, will be efficacious in reversing bone demineralization and preventing features in CF patients. We plan to test this hypothesis in a group of CF patients who have undergone or are awaiting lung transplantation because this cohort likely represents a worst-care scenario of osteoporosis and, therefore, the chances of significant benefit from therapy are high.